


An unprovoked fate

by toots (TooMany0TPs)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divination, F/F, I swear, I'm Sorry, Isolation, Prediction, Torture, breaking of limbs, ghost - Freeform, humour at the end, only fluff for bellamiona, soulmate, we get to see a lil' bellamione in the end lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMany0TPs/pseuds/toots
Summary: A divination lesson leaves Hermione with the knowledge of having a soulmate; there's death around the corner and she'll soon be outcast.





	

 Her first measly little divination lesson, that's all it took for Hermione's life to implode around her; friends, family, even the tables seemed to cast her aside. But, as they say, one bad apple affects the bushel, unfortunately Harry and Ron were that one bad apple.

~~~

_"Okay dearies, as you will notice, your tea leaves will have taken shapes; flick through your books, those symbols will be within your dead, compressed, trees." Professor Trelawny, or as Ron likes to call her, Professor scrawny, makes her way mysteriously around the room, going form one student to another commenting on their fates and futures._

_She gets to their table, where Ron's currently tapping the cup on the table trying to decipher what the hell he's managed to conjure and Harry's frowning down into the cup, a look of utter horror on his face as he checks the cup's contents with the book's._

_She sweeps past Hermione and she breathes out a sigh of relief, her cup can't be right, it's contents show death and love. But why? How?  
_

_"Ah, bh-bh-bh-bh. What did we have there deary?" The spectacled professor rewinds her steps, leaning back to counteract the speed at which she does so. "Ooohhh, oohhh, this is. Let me look my dear." Hermione reluctantly passes the cup to her superior and folds her arms self-consciously as her classmates look over at the sudden attention._

_"Ohh dear, oh deary, deary me. You will encounter your first love, and soon; but then, then you will encounter death and torture. Ooohh that's not good, that's not good at a-...but the death will be inflicted by a deceitful friend." She places the cup down with a shaky hand and pats her shoulder. "You my dear." She crouches down beside the brunette. "Are going to have to keep someone at arms length in order to misguide your fate."_

_Hermione swallows and gingerly nods and watches as the Professor stands back up and sweeps around the room again as if she hadn't just declared the muggle world war three._

_"What was that!?" She looks up to Harry and Ron, who's mouths are hanging open and looks down to her lap._

_"I...I don't know." She mumbles, her fingers nervously fiddling with her skirt. "I really don't know"  
_

~~~

 It didn't take long for her to distance herself from them, unintentionally of course, it just sort of... _happened_. They had heard Trelawny and tried to make their connections even firmer, but that only caused to put stress on the girl and force her into an unwelcome state of isolation.

 Unfortunately that isolation has forced her into this predicament.

 She yelps as the whip comes down yet again, her bloodied back now too numb for her to feel.

~~~

_"As we did the first time, we will do this every two fortnights, so keep your practice up at reading the symbols." She claps her hands and her students drink their tea, a few coughing from the strength of the freshly crushed leaves._

_She moves to Hermione, who's now sat on her own to the side of the classroom on the lowest platform, Harry and Ron having taken up residence at the table in the far back, on the highest platform._

_She holds her hand out for the cup, quirking an eyebrow expectantly. "Professor please." She jiggles her hand about making Hermione concede to her demands._

_"Now, what do we. Have. Here?" She taps a finger on the handle, Hermione's now well aware of the attention being given to them by the rest of the class; they're all well aware of Hermione's last encounter with the teacher and so, are eager to see what she'll predict next._

_"Aww dear," she looks up over the top of her glasses at the brunette and pouts a little in sympathy. "You have a soulmate, a rare match...but I can't qui-" She closes her mouth abruptly and slides her glasses up to squint at the cup._

_"Your soulmate my dear..." She looks at Hermione. "Is Bellatrix Black." Hermione recoils in shock as the class around her erupt into whispers and horrified gasps._

_"B...Bellatrix? Ohmygod." Trelawny nods sadly, and pushes her sympathetic pout out further._

_Hermione clutches a hand over her heart as she takes in deep fast breaths. "No. It can't be. Why her?" She falls off her chair in her scramble to stand up. "Professor, please tell me you're wrong!" She grips the woman's forearm desperately, her eyes starting to tear up._

_"The leaves don't lie, my dear." Hermione chokes on a breath which forces her tears to fall; she looks past her professor and at her classmates, noting the looks of pure disdain, and finally up at her once, two best friends._

_Harry glares down at her as Ron stares at the table, unwilling to make eye contact. "Harry." She sobs, he looks away and she flees._

~~~

 "Tell me girl! Where is she?" Another stroke of leather and she swings forward at the force.

 "I .... don't....kn-now." She chokes out, her voice long since been lost and her tears long since dried.

 "You must know!" Her masked torturer moves onto whipping her thighs and soft stomach, ripping fresh shouts and cries out of her parched throat. The bystanders look on.

 "I DON'T KNOW." She breaks down into dry sobs, she swings limply in her chains as each stroke pushes her relentlessly about.

~~~

_"Bella, You can't be here!" She hurries out, looking about the Gryffindor common room._

_"Why not? I could feel you hurting my love." The dark witch pulls the younger into her arms, cradling her head and back with tentative hands. "Tell me what's wrong."_

_"I can't, it's bad enough you being here, If I say the reason I'll be in even more trouble than now and that's pretty bad as it is. Please Bella, you're risking everything." She pushes away from the older woman, still casting quick glances around the obnoxiously red common room.  
_

_"Muddy, no-one is here, and if they were I'd be able to feel them, now, tell me what's wrong darling." She brushes pale fingers over Hermione's cheek, making her look  down enough to see the older witch's black irises.  
_

_She sighs dejectedly, "I've been thinking about what professor said-"_

_"But she is wrong."_

_"She is not wrong, because you are here and she announced to everyone in that room who you were!" She snaps, it quickly silences the darker witch. "Even before I met you, we were the only gossip to be heard in Hogwarts. More and more teachers are suspecting of our activities; they know I'm sneaking out to see you but haven't any proof, it's not long before we get found Bella, you can't be here any more. I'll lose you if you do." Hermione sheds a stray tear which is quickly wiped away by a smooth, bony thumb._

_"I will protect you my love, they cannot keep me from loving you."_

_Hermione grabs Bellatrix's wrist and tugs gently, "Bella, this will end up like Romeo and Juliet if you keep talking like that." The woman sighs and nods and her hand droops to rest on the brunette's shoulder instead._

_"You need to stop coming here, it's only a matter of time before either the Professors or your dark Lord will find out about us. There is no light and dark, as well you know; they will kill us Bella, in equally as painful ways. You need to go, I will find you when I'm out of school; promise me you will wait."_

_Bella hesitates for a few seconds, carefully scanning the younger witch's face and only finding desperation. She sighs and nods. "Okay, okay. I promise, I will find you again my love." She then pulls the girl into a heated kiss, witch ends in bruised lips and panting participants._

_Hermione pulls back just enough to whisper, "Now go, before we get caught, I love you. Don't you forget it." Bellatrix lovingly cups her cheek, which the brunette leans into and closes her eyes, trying to burn the feeling into her mind for the harsh two years to come, before they will reunite outside of the Ministry's watch and the Dark Lord's wrath._

~~~

 "You must know where she is. She is your bonded. It's impossible for you to not know where she is."

 "I don't! Please." She cries. "Please, let me go, If...I had known...you would kno-....know by now." She manages to choke out, swallowing air and trying to collect enough saliva to sooth her parched throat.

 "Mr Binster!" A loud accented voice echoes throughout the room, making all eyes look from the torn apart form of one Hermione Granger to one pristinely primped form of Kingsley Shacklebolt sat in the overly exaggerated chair conjured messily in one of Hogwart's many hidden rooms. Hermione's dry cries keep coming but it's only background noise to the rest of the room.

 "I think that is enough." A glint in his eye signals to the masked man to try something else, the quivering brunette's back de-tenses out of relief expecting that day's torture to be over.

 There is a clanking and rattle as he places the cat o'nines back on the marble table below Kingsley, and picks up a wooden wheel, just big enough to span from one of his fingertips to his opposite shoulder.

 He holds it up to Hermione's left side and unlocks the shackle keeping her hand pointed to the ceiling, he secures it to the wheel and casts a charm to keep the wheel in mid-air with her arm attached to the middle.

 The masked man grins wickedly as Hermione struggles to look at what he's doing. "Now, miss Granger, or should I say _Black_." He sneers mockingly at the surname and presses a finger to the wheel.

 He pushes slightly forward, easily twisting the brunette's arm around slightly, her shoulder and the wheel not budging as her arm starts to twist.

 "Where. Is. She?" He pushes the wheel a little further each time until Hermione's gritting her teeth and she tries to get her body to follow her arm's movements.

~~~

 " _What did you see Harry?" The Gryffindor boys huddle around the scraggly haired lad as he hunches over a piece of parchment and furiously scrawls out everything he heard down._

_"Shush Ron, I'm trying to concentrate." He carries on scribbling and the boys closest to him strain to look over his shoulder at his god awful hand writing._

_"Okay, okay, back up." He stands up and the eager group scuffle backwards. "Bellatrix Black was here, in this very bit of Hogwarts." A few awed gasps sound from around him. "I know, and Hermione was with her. She kept trying to get that bitch to leave, saying something about one or both of them getting caught."_

_A boy furthest away pipes up, "Bloody good when they do, traitorous cow."_

_Harry moves his hand in a placating manner as he clears his throat to continue. "Black will not be with Hermione until the end of school. we need to tell Dumbledore before this treachery gets any further." The boys surrounding him nod in agreement as Ron hums and Seamus licks his lips in thought._

_"Then we should go now, they can catch her while she's still here and Granger's bound to know where she's going to be hiding by now." Harry nods to his friend._

_With a plan slowly forming him, Ron and Seamus make their way to the Headmaster's office, well aware that an infamous death eater may still be within the castle's walls._

~~~

 "Please! PLEASE...make...MAKE-THEM-STOP. Harry....Please." Her voice breaks as her leg drops from it's restraints, bent too out of shape to even resemble what was once attached to her nether regions.

 He had long since torn every item of clothing form her and had shaved her head; her left arm limp at her side, it too mangled to resemble what was once her flesh and blood and her fingers on both hands are now crooked, sorry states, a few even missing. She can hear the dripping of blood as it runs down her back and her right arm and leg are beginning to lose feeling as what's left of her blood tries to keep her alive.

 Harry watches emotionless as Kinglsey laughs at his ex'friends pleas. The boy doesn't react to anything, barely flinching when she was 'fresh' and still had all the life in her to scream and shout.

 "No-one's coming for you Granger, you might as well give up. WHERE IS SHE." He angrily turns the wheel causing a loud snap to sound through the room and Hermione falls unconscious for the first time out of pain.

 "I've told you not to do that Binster, how many times have you done that and they've all fallen unconscious?" The Minister sighs and slouches down into his chair at the man's insolence.

 "I'm sorry sir, it's just so...frustrating. She needs to tell us."

 "Well, she can't tell us if she's falling unconscious every few seconds." He sighs disappointedly and sips form his ice cold glass of water, he looks at the clear liquid and waves to the man. "Pull her down and strap her in."

 The man nods his compliance and unlocks the shackles, making the lifeless body crunch to the floor, dislocated limbs poking out at inhuman angles and a spatter of blood to splatter out every which way as she hits the crimson puddle beneath her, it not having yet gone down the drain.

~~~

_"I will have to block you out, they cant find you, if I lose you...I can't lose you, you're the only thing I have left."_

_"Tut-tut, you still have Minerva."_

_"Minerva can't help, I can't drag her any further into this. She's done enough as it is already. I need to trust that you will survive." Bellatrix nods and pulls her hand away._

_"I will see you in two years my love, stay safe and may my spirit keep you hidden." She smiles sadly as she steps into the fire with a handful of homemade flew powder and vanishes with a roaring green turn blue flame._

_"See you in two years." The broken brunette whispers, the low crunching of hot coals the only sound and light source in the room._

_She strokes her own hand over her cheek where the memory of a hand still lingers and sniffles, Bella will keep her word, when hasn't she?_

~~~

 "Mmmhhh."

 "Shhhh, she's waking up."

 "Mhh, _Bella_!" Hermione's head rolls to the other side as she struggles to get comfortable in the splintering chair. Her too real for comfort dream slowly fading. "Bella, no, wait."

 A few seconds pass before it all happens, a loud crack breaks the room's silence and Hermione's eyes shoot open to stare at the sodden black form stood squarely in-front of her.

 "Please, go. You cant be here."

 "Who are you?" Kingsley leans forward to inspect the hooded figure, it is evident that it is a woman, if the curves and short form don't give it away, the slender, pale hands do.

 "Please, you need to leave."

 "Quiet!" Binster kicks her dislocated leg and she cries out and is left whimpering as the man glares down at her.

 "If you desire your life, you will cease harming her." He swivels around to glare at the hooded figure, a single black curl hanging down from the low slung hood.

 "Show yourself."

 Harry leans forward, as does the rest of the room's occupants. "If you have even the slightest level of IQ it should be relatively obvious as to who I am without having to even speak. Now, try again." She steps closer to Hermione and Binster steps away, unwilling to face this seemingly powerful which.

 "Oh my god. It's Bellatrix Black!" The court erupts into shouts as they scramble both to and away from her.

 She cackles darkly. "Oh, my dears you have _no, I-de-a_." In a flash her hood is thrown back and multiple spells are sent in her direction.

 "Bella! Go! I can...Handle this!" Hermione wheezes out, only just heard over the ruckas caused in the gallery.

 "I love you my dear, I always will, and may our hearts beat as two, in this life and the next." Hermione stares at the unmoving woman as her long features express all of her emotion in those last few seconds.

 And just like that. She's gone, dead to the world as a knife impales her chest, right through her heart as the spells are deflected, but Binster's knife isn't.

 "No. NO. No! You can't, No...N-" Her struggling is cut off by a wet choke, she watches as blood flows out of the side of her love's mouth, her own blood bubbling up as well. She chokes on the liquid as she slowly suffocates; soon to follow her beloved into the underworld.

 Silence.

 It's deafening.

 You can hear a pin drop in this deadly silent room. It's far too quite.

~~~

_"Restrain her."_

_"You won't ever find her!"_

_"Gag her."_

_"Mffh-ghff-ghfmm."_

_"Take her."_

~~~

 Those few days of respite, after the war was won and both sides used their pawns in a monotonous game of chess, every piece the same dull grey, neither player, or side, can tell who's piece is who's.

 The fleeting glimpses of each other within the heat of the moment, the fleeting feelings passed and memories shared in the off chance they happened to be in the same room.

 The fleeting thoughts and feelings as endearments are exchanged and some heartfelt looks. That was what it was like to be alive.

 But then the Ministry had struck, hard and fast adn swift; like a chameleon’s tongue latching onto a fly. The hours spent in that room was what it felt like to feel.

 Then the lover's reunion for all of three minutes, that, that was what it was like to live. To thrive off of another and to take what was given and give what was taken to keep a balance well made.

 Just two lovers on opposing sides of a very viscous war, an unrelenting government and two grey sides of the same coin. A story to be passed down through the generations, like Shakespeare's famed Romantic comedy, updated and warped and less of a black and white story.

 This one is a monotone, two lovers trapped by their 'sides' as both try to do right by their beliefs and mixing black and white to become a cloudy grey.

~~~

 "Hello." The passing students smile and wave, always jolly, happy, content. Not knowing what it's like to have lived through wars and pain to get to this point.

 "Hi."

 "Good morning." They answer in reply as they pass with joined hands. Never to let the other go again.

 They follow a large gaggle of Slytherins intermingled with Hufflepuffs, into the great hall and they smile, like nothing was wrong and has ever been wrong. The Headmistress looks over her spectacles at the pair as they make their way down the middle, smiling at students as they pass.

 "Morning Minerva."

 "Professor."

 She clears her throat, "Good morning you two, are we fairing well?"

 "Oh, good as can be expected when you're a ghost that is confined to the walls of this old hulk of stone with students far too jolly for a Monday." Her companion nudges her in the side and glares at her before smiling at the older witch.

 "We are good Minerva, the students never fail to liven my spirit." She winks at the woman before tugging the other's arm into gliding over to the end of the teacher's table.

 Minerva fully steps up to the golden eagle podium and taps three times with her wand, the chatter of the hall dies down as all the students turn to face her, faces enraptured with youth and questions.

 "Now, as is tradition, you know every six months we hold a celebrative day for those who have given to the war; from having lost their lives to being inhumanly treated, to those who got caught in the middle. I would like everyone to partake in the minute's silence this morning, afternoon and night. After this morning's silence Madame's Black will recount those lost and to consider empathy for those around you. We also have another speaker, someone who hopefully, will make you consider your choices and help in retelling the story later tonight. Now, without further ado, the minute of silence starts now." She taps the podium once more and a large hour glass appears above her, it spins and the sand begins to fall, floating down like autumn leaves in a low wind.

 A rectangular smoke screen forms next to it and it recounts all of the war's atrocities, going through both sides and different stories and instances related to those involved.

 The pair off to the side look down, unwilling to close their eyes in the hope that the vague images from a life time ago won't become any more explicit than they already are.

 The minute's up and the screen comes to a stop on a very familiar image to the pair off to the side. The white and black walls of the room below this very castle, the crowd of the court who had managed to squish themselves into the spacious pews, the white tile and marble pit at the centre, with the girl who was torn apart in the middle and the woman who's fate came to an end with a simple sharp pole.

 The pair look away, this is the first time they've shown this scene as the paused moment. Arguably the most unholy part of the war.

 The taller ghost falls into the other's embrace and starts to sob, her back shaking with the effort to remain quiet.

 The Headmistress glances over apologetically. "This year, this anniversary will be different, because this year is exactly one hundred and fifty years ahead of this scene. Unfortunately the pair are now dead, but are still with us in spirit, literally." She pushes her arm wide and gestures to the entwined couple off to the side.

 "Madame Black endured more than anyone thought imaginable and went through many harsh treatments, to this day I still don't know how she survived for as long as she did." The Headmistress leaves a pause, to let her words and the scene behind her burn into the eyes of those present. "To this day, I have never met two people more determined to survive, more affected by the war and more devoted to one another than them. Please, always remember. They are only here today because of some trick of fate."

 "However, they are currently trying to find comfort in the fact that those times have log since dissipated I would like to welcome our guest speaker in place of Madame Black and her wife, Miss Weasley."

 Minerva steps over to the ginger haired woman, who has aged a century un-kown to the common eye; the hall is still silent, with the echoes of Hermione's muffled sobbing behind closed doors and sweet whispers of reassurance from Bellatrix, the ginger haired woman steps to the podium and sighs.

 "My name is Ginny and It would be incredible if you came to tonight's gathering, we will get to see what happened to our famed witches and how they managed to change parliament, Government and two sides of the same coin all in one. They are what has shaped today's beliefs and laws, and you would be honouring their commitment and sacrifice if you came. Thank you."

 The ginger haired witch looks to the door that the pair had disappeared behind and sighs.

~~~

 "Ugghhh." Silence.

 "UUUGGHHHH." An eye peaks open.

 "I said ...Ughghhhh!" The other eye peaks open and looks around. "Where the hell am I?"

 Another pare of eyes open and look around too. "What?"

 "Where are we? Did we just....did we just die?" The younger of the two slaps the other's arm.

 "Of course we did."

 "My leg hurts....my arm hurts....everything hurts! I hate this. Give me some painkillers."

 "Painkillers?" The older one questions, the younger one abruptly turns to their accomplice.

 "As in, little tablets, for pain, that you take when you're in pain."

 "Pipe down with the sarcasm dear, it suits me not you." The other rolls her eyes.

 "Do you know where we are?"

 "No. But it's cold is it not? Or is that just me?"

 "No, no, it's definitely cold." She shivers. "Come here, I'm cold." The other huffs but shuffles along the floor to comply. "Mmhh, that's better, by miles." The older one smirks.

 "I know what else could warm us up."

 "Oh, stop it Bella! We need to figure out where we are first. Honestly, you are insatiable."

 "Only for you my love." The younger of the pare smiles sweetly up at the dark witch, even though they can't see anything.

 "Good."

 "Will you two shut up? I'm trying to sleep here." The younger of the two snaps her head around, trying to catch the voice's source. But is still met with darkness.

 "What? Were are we? Do you you know where we are?"

 The male voice huffs. "Yes, you're in Hogwart's soul room. Or as I like to call it, the ghoul space. Ha, nailed it."

 "Ghoul room? Why are we in the ghoul room?"

 "BECAUSE YOU'RE A GHOST! Now, quit your racket and go to sleep."

 "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE GHOSTS? WE CAN'T BE GHOSTS."

 "Yes we can my love, we did die after all, I'm starting to remember now."

 "Oh...oh yeeeaaahh. Yeah I remember and I was tortured and then died because you died. Yeah I remember." The older witch rubs a hand into a shivering back.

 "Shut up!" A woman's voice from the opposite side of the room to the man says. "It's bad enough we have to see you naked."

 The brunette hurries to cover herself up. "Naked, how can you _see_?"

 "By concentrating, try it, you might learn how to do it yourself."

 The brunette frowns. "Hermione, dear, please stop pulling my skirts, it's rather irritating." She huffs.

 "Fine." She squints, her mind starting to hurt with the effort of trying to see through the darkness.

 "Oh my Merlin."

 "What?"

 "I can _see_." Hermione pouts, why can't she see? "Aww, have I told you I love your pout?"

 "Well, I can't see." She rushes out, rolling onto her back and grumpily folding her arms. Her head falls to the side, to where she knows the older witch is still lying. "Why can't I see?"

 "Think. Think of what I look like, think of being able to see me lying here." Hermione rolls onto her side and tucks a hand under head. A firm image of the beauty that is her witch firmly planted in her mind.

 "I'm trying, nothin-" She cuts herself off as the image starts to take shape.

 "Bella ... you're _glowing_....why are you glowing?" Hermione's eyes flit past her love's gently glowing form and to her surroundings, everything's lit in a dim blue, the warmer parts seem to be glowing brighter than other, more cool parts.

 "Wooaahh." Her eyes are wide as she takes everything in. "This is...this is....wow."

 She looks down at her body, it showing the obvious signs of being mangled and mauled, mutilated beyond recognition. The pain in her limbs and back however, has lowered to a dull throb, just a twinge of feeling here and there. "Oh my god, Bella, look away. I'm hideous."

 She turns her back to the woman, shielding herself behind her knees and wrapping her arms firmly around her shins. Her leg and arm complying even though the shape they've taken on would never allow a normal, living being to move them even slightly.

 A tender hand comes to rest on her shoulder and it slides around to make her turn her head. "Look at me, my love." A clothed back presses up against her lashed one and she shudders as the rough material grates against sore edges. "You are not hideous, I love you, don't put words in my hand that aren't my own."

 They smile sweetly to one another before something thumps into the brunette's back that leaves cringing.

 "What even?"

 "Be happy we have spares, God you two are annoying."

 She turns round to see what hit her to find a pair of soft cotton muggle pyjama bottoms and a plain cotton top. "Oh, thank Merlin. Thank you random man." The man she can now clearly see curled up, hovering over a dark wood table grunts and turns over.


End file.
